Takin' the Easy Way
by WhiteMoon13
Summary: Lavender's rekindled flames, Luna's new look and the spite of Hermione's new boyfriend is a shocking surprise for the whole school. Will Hermione be enjoy her last year? DMHG R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Taking the Easy Way

Chapter 1

Ron Weasley lay on the grass of green colour in the Borrow fields. He was waiting for Hermione and Harry to show up. It was highly unusual as cars rode by not even looking at the shabby state of the house that looked like a game of standing pick-up sticks.

He laid there for about a half an hour before they arrived, he wasn't as all happy to see Harry, as he was to see Hermione. They had dated a while back and he sort of still liked her. Hermione on the other hand wanted to eat him alive but was happy to see him.

"So what's been going on?" Harry asked considering he never really reads the _Daily Prophet_

"Nothing really, mum's at it again with Fleur Bill's no eating extremely rare meat" he said brushing aside his sweaty hair out of his face when Ginny came trotting in.

"Hi Harry" she said and swooped him a kiss on the cheek Harry turned brick red "How are you? I didn't here you come in!"

He merely nodded rubbing his face with a stupid grin on his face; he walked out with Ginny she seemed to whispering excitedly.

"Hermione did you do you essay?" he asked casually trying really hard to keep his cool "I've still have another page left for McGongall's essay on transfiguring human bodies and appearances—can I see yours?"

"Absolutely not Ronald!" said a stern voice from behind them "You finish it right now and no Quidditch until it is done!"

He grabbed his essay and stormed up to his room. His room was filled with magenta and canary yellow colours. He had posters of the Chudley Cannons posted all over, had the Quidditch players in those colours swishing in and out of the pictures and waving.

"Hey Ron?" asked Harry with his hair ruffled and stuck up as usual "Do you mind if Hermione borrows your broom?"

"Sure, for all I care she can have it!" he said slamming down his _An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, Grade 6_ "Just get out!" he said harshly and slandered over his essay finally finishing before dinner.

He stretched his legs and yawned taking off his shirt he walked down stairs; he sat down at the table flexing his biceps. Hermione glanced up at him and Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl of onion soup in front of him and then she realized he had no shirt.

"Young man! You go upstairs and put on a shirt! Something in there!" she said banging on his head repeatedly "We have guest! And I don't like Fl—

Just as she started saying the name Fleur Delacour, Bill's just married wife, she was skinny blonde, and blue eyes. Every man liked her, Mrs. Weasley at first didn't approve then she gave up and let it be. Ron always liked Fluer and really didn't care he liked her being around, also Harry didn't mind. But it was Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley who had a problem.

Ron pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed his face quickly and then grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and shuffled outside. He mounted his broom and kicked off, his red hair flew in the wind over his face, like fluid water.

"Hey Ron, come down!" shouted Ginny from in the garden as she kicked a gnome over the fence. As Ron dismounted she peered up at him considering he three feet, he grown about two feet over the summer.

"Mum says go to bed, she says we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow" she said glumly "The lists came this morning" "Oh and Hermione's Head Girl"

Ron stood there and watched Ginny run into the house her long hair streaming behind her. He let out a long stream of curses and hurried inside he walked around his room repeatedly. He'd was mad Harry been bog-washing in front of his face with Ginny and it's like their astronauts having no air supply. It is kind of gross, he really didn't approve of it at first, but hey you can stop everything.

He fell asleep against the windowpane, with his face squashed against the window, his red hair fallen over his face, his back sweaty and his tee soaked. Suddenly someone shook him awake, his vision was blurry then cleared it was Hermione, with smirk on her face "Wake up!" she shrieked in his ear "Come down stairs for breakfast" she said and left the room he washed, dressed and sat down and ate quickly.

"Ron is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she watched him walk out the kitchen

"No mum" he said gruntingly "Just going to toss some gnomes"

"I wanna come I've never really done it!" said Hermione placing down her fork, Harry and Ginny joined them "Well it's quite simple Hermione—

"I know I've read Lockhart's book!" she interjected

"You still believe a word Lockhart says!" he said turning red "Well let's se you do it then!" he added nastily

She marched over to the nearest gnome grabbing him by his big head and swung him over the garden and into the nearest tree. "There! Now shut up and get moving!" she said witheringly as she grabbed another

They had turned de-gnoming into a game. You had to toss it with your eyes closed and if you got it past the bush it was ten points, past the hen coop it was twenty and if it was past the tree it was fifty. The most exciting part was when Ginny landed one in Harry's stomach and they both turned pink in the face.

"Dears come in," said Mrs. Weasley from the house "Time to go!"

As they walked down the newly deserted street of Diagon Alley, in tight packs they spotted Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid had been their friend since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Spindly little necks prowled along the dusty street that was once bright coloured red brick and colourful windows and signs now grey with dust.

After retrieving their items they returned home ate and went to bed. The next morning they hopped into Mr. Weasley new car and drove off, Ginny was giggling excitedly, Hermione seemed obsessed with clearing her large Head Girl badge that had a large loin and the letters 'HB' on it.

"You know shine that anymore and will be blind," said Ron out of pure spite "Can you stop it!"

Hermione didn't look a tad bit angry she actually wore a proud smile "Ha Ron, really funny! Your just jealous admit it!"

She added reproachfully. Ron said nothing as they pulled to a stop at King's Cross station, he retrieved his trunk and dragged it head on into the barrier between Platform9 and Platform10. He smirked at Lavender and Parvati whom was giggling in the front of the train window and pointing at Dean who had a new haircut it was short and spiky.

Ron dragged his trunk and banged it up in the luggage area, and then he realized Luna Lovegood was sitting there reading the _Quibbler_ as usual. She acknowledged him being there by putting down her paper. She'd changed over the summer, she no longer wore that hideous butterbeer cap necklace, and long drooping vegetable earrings, now she wore dangle earrings, a gold ribbon necklace and pale gold bow in her hair.

"Hi Ron" she said sitting up considering she was laying down looking at the paper "Where's Harry?"

"Not here" he said shortly "You look great Luna"

"Thanks" she said going back to her paper

Two minutes later Harry and Ginny came in banging their trunks, Harry was absolutely down right careless when he was one the train, but when it was in school he seemed to show off but stay out trouble. They sat in the corner hugging or what look like it until the train engine started and then jerked apart.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't do that in my face" he said nastily as Luna dug her face deeper into the paper and seemed to be silently giggling, "I mean it like watching you two wrestle RAW it's not exactly, pretty as you might call it and one more in my face Ginny and I'll write to Mum, swear!" he pressed on "Oh and Harry I'd appreciate if yours stopped snogging her it'll help a lot!"

Ginny rolled up her sleeves and drew her wand and pointed it at Ron "One more insult and 'I"LL WRITE TO MUM, I SWEAR I WILL' make threats we, make one more and I'll blow your head up to the size of this train! I MEAN IT RON!"

"Err…Ginny I don't think it has to be blown up that much! Just cool it! Ron—Ginny wands away now! Luna can you go get—my god what's happened to you?"

"Nothing—why?" she asked twirling the ends of her hair around her index finger

"What happened to your necklace, it was err—nice?" he said as Ginny giving him a very rude looking

"Oh got rid of it, it clashed horribly with my hair" she said as the sped up "I'll go get Hermione" she said stepping into the corridor, as Hermione stepped in and sat down quietly and sighed heavily "It's like a living hell out there!" she looked like she'd seen a very unpleasant ghost, her hair was ruffled and bushy as usual "They're acting like two year olds in a candy shop!" and she went on "—I mean honestly hasn't anyone noticed my badge I can give them detention! I honestly understand the first years but the rest of them!" Ron cut in "Maybe they got were Head Girl and set out to make your like a living nightmare only that that's impossible considering their not tests your got two out of a hundred right!" but Hermione ignored his nasty comment and continued "—you'd think they grown invisible tails and horns—although I now the perfect spell for that—you'll never guest who's Head Boy?"

"Who?" asked Harry looking at Ginny talk to Luna

"Malfoy!" said Hermione with awe in her voice, and a grimmest of grin on her face "He's in the corridor terrorizing the first years! Their running amok all over the place, placing spells on people they heard down the corridors, someone nearly hit me with a leg-lockers curse!"

Harry and Ron gapped idiotically at this news they turned around as the trolley came rolling to the door. "Anything from cart? Dears?" said the trolley lady

Harry got his usual large amount and Hermione seemed to be less interested in candy and pushed pass the trolley and ran after a third year throwing Ware-Works fireworks along corridor. Ron brought six Cauldron Cakes and Liquorice Wands and a bag of Drobbles' Best Blowing Gum. He sat down and ate two cauldron cakes and then Malfoy appeared in the doorway with Crabbe and Goyle his two cronies. He had a smirk on his face; he looked at Harry, Luna, Ginny and then Ron.

"Some people are missing here, docking ten points from each—we haven't even reached the school yet—you beat Potter's record Weasley you deserve a bit of gold—here!"

He tossed a galleon in Ron's lap and turned to Luna "Who's that? Remember no smuggling mudbloods Potter that's another ten, and dirty red heads is another ten oh and for Loony's new look five!"

"Nice Try Malfoy!" said a voice behind him

"I award those points back for your rudeness towards other students which means twenty to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Oh and ten from Slytherin for your smart mouth and ten for bullying the first years" said Hermione squeezing through the door

"Granger keep your mouth shut and stay behind me at all times, it's a mudblood's place, try hard to keep it that way or I'll dock points" he spat nastily as he walked out door followed by Crabbe and Goyle who laughed stupidly

Ron sat there didn't move he looked quite pleased with himself. Harry looked as though he was about to pounce on Malfoy. Ron just sat there and looked at Hermione gap at the door and stare as though she'd been hit by lighting. Everyone did that except Ginny who seemed to been looking at Ron extensively since that little argument earlier, noticed he didn't jump like he used to when someone insulted his family Hermione or Harry.

"Something wrong Ickle-Ronniekins?" she said mimicking Fred and George "Something bothering Ickle-Ronniekins, should Ginny write to Mummy for you? Or does it have to do with Hermione?" she added with pure giggles and spite

Ron turned brick red and was on the verge of a violent purple he stood up his hand clenched on his wand and his eyes fixed on Ginny "Err—no magic in the corridors!" said Malfoy as he walked by with a handful of Filibuster's Fireworks.

"Yeah about that Malfoy, THIS isn't the corridors I don't think!" he said raising his wand

"Weasel lower your wand!" said Malfoy "Two points from Gryffindor for attempting to use magic!"

Ron scowled and sat down until they had changed into their robes and then the trained pulled to a stop shortly after, on the platform was the usual crowded and confused first years and others helping themselves into carriages. One rocky carriage they were at the front doors of Hogwarts looking at its vast size for the last year. Hermione looked devastated she'd loved Hogwarts, Harry looked miserable he just looked as though he never see the place again.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please come here," said a strict yet misty voice "Hurry!"

"Coming Headmistress!" she said over the ruckus of people's heels climbing the stairs into the Entrance Hall. Ron, Harry and Ginny climbed into the warm Hall as they watch the sorting and then stuffed their faces with food Professor McGongall was less as welcome as the old Headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and to our old ones welcome back!" she said "Today starts a new year and I would like to inform you first years that the forest on grounds if off limits. There is still a band on Weasley Wizard Wheezes products there list is in the caretakers office on the third fourth floor, please see them before attempting to terrorize him anymore" she looked around "Please note that trials for the house teams are to signed and arranged with Madam Hooch. Also that any students seen after bedtime is in detention automatically no exceptions what so ever!" she finished with "Please everyone of to have a nightcap, Cheerio!"

End Chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One night Hermione climbed into the portrait hole of the Heads common room that was filled with emasculate of gold, scarlet, silver, green, violet, yellow, and blue and light blue for the house colours. Draco already seemed to be enjoying himself he was perched in front of the fireplace with his feet sprung on the table, and a mug of coco in his hand. He wore a bottle green robe with a large silver serpent on the back and a huge grin.

"Nice isn't Mudblood?" he said he drawn himself up to his full height "Your room's outside Granger! So mind you don't touch my stuff I don't want it getting filthy because of you!"

"Shut your pie hole Malfoy and sit back down!" she said nastily as though she'd been longing to do this "You filthy dirty little coward! That's all you do, wouldn't do that if Crabbe and Goyle weren't here!" she spat grinning and slammed her door.

Malfoy's lip curled, he snorted with laughter "It seems they're not here, why not have a crack at it then?" he said spreading his arms out showing his silver trousers and his muscled chest "Scared Hermione?"

"Since when have you called me Hermione and not Mudblood?" she said quite surprised as she summoned up a cup of cocoa and a squashy armchair "Eh Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned slightly pink and looked down at his cup once more. He unfolded his robe and threw it aside and grabbed Hermione who strained to free herself. Malfoy was an inch from her face his eyes didn't look like cold pupils anymore more like needy, he seemed to mean something. He kissed her, Hermione looked stunned, Malfoy just kissed her and it felt like heaven, she let out a slow moan.

Malfoy backed up and looked like he was screwing his mind about what he just did. He wore a pleasant smirk, he came a bit closer again and kissed her again then backed away again, Hermione let out another moan even louder than the first.

"Wow Malfoy…" she said then savoured the moment "I really didn't know" she said walking towards him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Recall xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Malfoy woke up the next morning, looked down Hermione was in his arms sleep. He tried to remember what happened last night he couldn't recall anything, not even why he had no shirt on and was hugging a mudblood. Hermione twitched slightly and his breath increased to forty-five intakes a minute. He lifted her up and she stirred awake she gasped and then shrieked loudly

"Put me down!" she yelled then Malfoy kissed her to hold in the noise.

Hermione looked up at him and slapped him in the face. She hopped out of his arms and ran inside her room and slammed the door. Malfoy looked aghast, he dressed in silence until he was putting on his shirt and a knock on the door than a ranged voice "Malfoy hurry up!"

He walked out and up stairs towards the Great Hall were he sat down between Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their faces greedily "Hi Draco!" said Pansy from beside him and he really wasn't pay it any-mind he was using his fork and etching 'HG' in his porridge. He glanced at Hermione as she talked to Harry and Ron.

"I hate Potter and Weasel!" he muttered.

Pansy handed him a piece of the _Daily Prophet_. Which had a picture of Weasley father on it, he grinned and then his face fell "Something wrong Draco?" asked Pansy folding over a piece of toast "Well isn't it funny?"

"No not really" he said loudly "You know if Weasley wanted to get front page all he had to do was sell that old broom of his" he peered at Weasley as Slytherin laughed loudly. He was Weasley was a revolting red colour, Malfoy looked pleased. Hermione glanced over at him and through him a murderous stare.

As he headed over towards the door Hermione elbowed him and he looked at her, she seemed to ushering third years together for the trip to Hogsmeade. He told them march-on towards the door and he walked outside the sun shinning bright and he wind just right. As they climbed into the carriages and rode into Hogsmeade Hermione whistled and looked at the grounds beneath them.

Draco walked into Weasley Wizards Wheezes Hogsmeade Edition, and brought a couple of stuff and head outside to the Shrieking Shack and sat along the gate. Crabbe and Goyle got detention for not doing their homework. Pansy was talking in the Three Broomsticks with Eileen Grayson, another Slytherin. Hermione came trotting up the street with Harry and Ron; they seemed to talking about something.

"Hello Potter" he said with a smirk "Mudblood and Weasel, what so interesting?"

"You sticking your head down the toilet" said Ron nastily

"Yeah but stuff it Malfoy and get out of the way" said Harry clenching his fist tightly and stuffing his purchases under his arm "One more word Malfoy!"

"Shut up Potter" he spat nastily "Just because you think you're You-Know-Who's arch enemy doesn't mean think you can get me to do what you want!"

Draco turned and walked over to the carriages that arrived at four, and boarded them with Pansy, Eileen and Corvette Hawkins as they talked about revenge on someone they giggled and laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Head Room xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione sat in a carriage with Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"You know I think Malfoy's changed," said Hermione out of the blue

"Really when he has I will gladly kick Mrs. Norris in-front of Filch.

Hermione said good night to Harry, Ron after revisiting the Gryffindor Common Room. As she walked towards the third floor Heads Room she spotted Blaise Zabini snogging what looked like Ginny.

"Ginny?" she said as she wasn't sure

In fact it was Ginny Weasley. She turned around red faced and all she stormed off "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" she said as her red hair tailed around the corner. She headed towards the door and said "Blaise anymore night time snogging and I'll report you to Headmistress, is that clear?" she said with an once of anger. Zabini shuddered and then nodded quickly and went off patrolling the third floor.

She opened the door to find Malfoy sitting down in his usual armchair with his feet propped on the coffee table in front of the hearth, sipping cocoa in a cup. When he realized Hermione was there he jumped up throwing the cup into the fire, Hermione raised her wand and caught it and sat it down on the table.

Malfoy seemed to have something on his mind other than the fact he was a nearly scared nut, not considering he is already. Hermione looked up and wringed her hand and said "This job is so tiring, it's highly annoying. Blaise and Ginny on the third floor, Peeves terrorizing students on the first floor, having to dock points from Gryffindor is so hard!" she went on "—look I don't mind the behaving but how could Ginny have something like that and not tell me? Is it something I've said or what? I mean BLAISE is a foul git!"

Malfoy came and sat next to her, she seemed very confused. He looked her up and down and said, "I know it seems hard but it's only October. Chill Hermione" he kissed her on the neck and added, "Remember it's nearing Christmas and they won't be here so we can chill" he planted another on he lips and went on "Then maybe we can just—stroll around for a but you know?"

'What was Malfoy playing at and what does he mean by 'chill'? Has he lost his marbles; oh he's never had any' she thought as Malfoy slid his hand up her side, she felt a shiver go down her back like water. He was whispering in her ear, she really couldn't make it out, but his voice sounded every so calming, relaxing, set back, and touching and that's exactly what he was doing touching. She kissed him on his lips and looked at him. She'd never seen Malfoy act like this was this the real him or was he doing this because he was alone? Hermione just looked at him as then ran he hands over his flat muscular chest after she took of his robe, and he had a pair of black trousers on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Real Time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco woke up next morning in his bed and then he heard something and turned around it was Hermione again, but she really didn't seem to have anything on except a bra and a pair of butt-shorts. In his opinion were sexy enough for him. Did what he thinks happen, happened last night? Or was her dreaming that he and Hermione—he felt horrified think of it. He aroused from bed pulled on his robe and head out of his room where he saw the common room was a mess light broken, tables brushed clean, then he tried to ignore it when suddenly he felt seizure around his waist.

Hermione had gripped him around the middle, and then swirled in front of him. She kissed him and then darted into her room for clothes. Malfoy pulled out his wand and fixed the room. As he washed himself in the shower he felt hot pain on his back, he felt it and it was dig and deep scrapes dug in side his back. When he got out Hermione was sitting in his chair by the fireplace reading a book. Draco walked over to her and poked his head over the hair-top.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday night?" he asked casually as ever

"Yes, I do why?" she asked sitting down her book _Mythology of Ancient Times_ "Hope you're not upset about the scuffs on your back, I got a little bit—she tailed off silently.

Well although he was a bit still shocked he grinned and said "It's okay, just don't tell anyone, there more were that came from"

He grinned and kissed her then headed out with his feet feeling lighter than ever. Wow he actually saw Hermione other than with her nose buried in some book or with stupid Potter and Weasley. But he'd seen more than the both of them put together, and stirred with Krum.

For the next two weeks he'd been walking with a strut and talking to the first years more forcibly. He didn't pay attention during Potions or any other class.

"Mr. Malfoy! Pay Attention to what you're doing!" shrieked Professor Flitwick as Draco ignited Professor Flitwick's new bowler cap. He got extra homework for that. During Defence Against the Dark Arts, a thestrals trampled him and he didn't seem to care. He transfigured himself into a hummingbird during Transfiguration, and really laughed when he transfigured himself back earning ten points for Slytherin as Harry and Ron scowled and Hermione beamed at him.

During Lunch he couldn't eat, he just stared and nodded whenever he felt silence and felt like Pansy's piercing eyes were on him for a long period of time. Draco returned to entrance hall to resume he morning patrol, Hermione joined him for a while then headed off for bed, by the time Luna came it was nightfall. He hurried off hoping Hermione was still awake when a first year called him over "I can't remember the password!" she cried, "I'm in Hufflepuff"

Draco said with a snort "the password is—_water skins_ I believe" he said as the girl then thanked him a ran

What's gotten into me? He asked himself. Why did I help that little kid? Why have I changed? I think I like it but I won't help any little kids anymore! He though as he climbed inside the Head's Common Room. Hermione wasn't there.

Where was she he felt like a pick me up kiss?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Draco waited until one o' clock in the morning when Hermione until came. She was dollied in festoons; she seemed to have been at a party. She glanced at Draco and asked, "What's up with you?" she then pulled out a wad of opened presents.

"Where you've been?" he asked standing up with a malicious grin on "You weren't on patrol yesterday evening, where were you?" he added untrustingly of the smile she wore.

"Well if you must know DRACO, I was at my birthday party yesterday! If that's not a crime I'd like to go to bed!" she said stomping off to her room and slamming the door. Just as Draco was a about to make a retort their was a knock, he yanked it open and saw Pansy "Hello Draco" she said and just walked inside "I've brought you some treacle, it's your favourite" she said taking off the foil and letting the warm smell easy his pain.

Hermione then brandished the door open with great speed and force. She glared at Malfoy who was being fed treacle by Pansy who looked at Hermione. She looked like a bird of prey and Malfoy seemed to be her prey, Pansy shrieked and grabbed Malfoy's arm. "Remember Head's only! Get out or you'll do twice the amount of patrolling Miss Parkinson!"

"Thanks Hermione" he said and went over to kiss her and she ducked it and left through the portrait hole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Third Floor xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione marched down the hall she heard the door hit and she sped into a run. The last person she wanted in her face was Malfoy, who was chasing her. She ran down the flight of stairs and hurried in the direction Ron was supposed to patrolling, she heard a distant moaning it sounded very familiar. There was Ron alright snogging Lavender Brown, they had dated a year ago but he broke it off with her because he like Hermione, but now he heart felt numb and her fingers tightened around her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted and Ron and Lavender parted each flying in the opposite direction.

Draco grabbed her hand and made a run for it. As they dashed they heard clambering behind them back up the stairs and into the Head's Common Room. Draco actually saved her from being torn to threads he really has changed. He sat in his squashy high-backed chair by the fire breathing rapidly, looking at Hermione, he walked over grabbed her and kissed her for a very long time, it honestly seemed like hours, days maybe years. "Hermione—we need to do something about this" he said and kissed her again "I know," she said and looked at him and added, "Someone's going to find out"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Transfiguration xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco sat down next to Pansy in Transfiguration Class when "Mr. Malfoy, please which wizard grew a his hair millions on length longer than he wanted?" asked Professor McGonagall while she noticed he wasn't paying attention

"Err—Molson Wreckinson" he guessed

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, now pay attention!" she said loudly

The rest of the class he paid absolutely no attention because he knew that she wouldn't put the Head Boy in detention "Mr. Malfoy! Detention two hours after class!" she shrieked

He wrote lines after class for two whole hours, He went to his patrolling his usual Entrance Hall. He met Harry and Ron who were making up potions answers.

An hour later, Draco grabbed his bag and hurried off to potions with Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of his year Slytherin. Professor Lofty was a short squat little professor, with a round belly, balding at the top, long blood red robes on, he had a browbeat moustache. He had a swanky voice for a short wizard although he was a foot or two taller then Professor Flitwick.

After class Draco left class headed onto grounds next to the old large Whomping Willow. Where he opened a book and pretended to be reading where he saw a note fall out he picked it up and read.

_Dear Draco,_

_I wish you could meet me in the Forbidden Forest at eight. There something I want to show you, but you can't tell anyone where your going if they ask say your coming to tell me that some professor wants to speak to me about some test grade, and say I'm down at Hagrid's. _

_Love from,_

_Hermione _

Why would Hermione what to see Draco in the Forbidden Forest and why so late? What's up with her skipping her patrolling and really acting as though she's some agent? Maybe he should warn her not to do it. He spotted her talking to Harry and Ron down by the court yard "Hello Granger, planning to do something words reached my ears, I advise I catch with one toe near anywhere you shouldn't be I'll be sure to inform Headmistress" he turned and to his excitement she followed.

"What are you talking about?" she said

"Your letter, I'm not going and neither are you!" he said grabbing a over large maggot from the ground and crushing it

"Draco, I really think your pushing it!" she said and trotted off

'Is it something I said?' he asked himself wondrously 'I just don't want Hermione getting in trouble for something so silly as that. I mean she'd got more sense than that right?' he tried to reassure himself and avoided her eye all the way up the Head's Common Room. "_Norwegian Ridgeback"_ the door slid open and she stalked inside he followed after.

As he stepped in something came hissing towards his face, squaring him right in the jaw. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she shrieked with laughter "Draco—what in gods name! It was paperback!"

"I need to get to the hospital wing" he said through a mouth and nose of blood "It tends to flow a lot when my nose bleeds" he staggered out of the portrait hole "You braincase watch-a go in for?" shrieked the portrait "Oh—blood! I see blood, what a cursed thing to show a dead person!"

End Chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you like the third instalment it seems amicable right? For those who don't know what that word is the meaning of amicable is: agreeable, good-humoured, harmoniums, cordial. Well hoping you'd write reviews and tell me what you think!

Malfoy's a bit full of himself in the chapter he's just down right careless. What'll happen next? 'Dunadun dunnnnn!

Writing the next bit soon!


End file.
